


The Most Beautiful Moment in Life

by CreativeKpopUsername



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriend Kim Yugyeom, Idol Kim Yugyeom, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels, i am soft, the sweetest boyfriend, very brief mention of GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKpopUsername/pseuds/CreativeKpopUsername
Summary: This was originally posted to my tumblr and I wanted to share it here as well. This is my first work in about ten years so it's not the greatest, but I enjoyed writing it. This is essentially just a thousand or so words about a fluffy and sweet boyfriend Yugyeom. Enjoy!





	The Most Beautiful Moment in Life

After six months, Yugyeom, is coming home from his latest tour and you couldn’t wait to see his precious face. Sure, you had called,texted, and FaceTimed when he could. But it never was as good as seeing him in person. Let’s face it, nothing is better than being able to see, smell, touch, or hear your boyfriend without a screen or bad connection between you.

The last time you had seen Yugyeom, you’d almost refused to let him leave the safe-haven of your apartment. Selfishly, you thought the best part of your relationship were the days directly before and after you couldn’t see each other due to his schedule. The reasoning being that he would always turn into a little ball of fluff on those days; he would encourage you to cuddle and softly kiss him to both of your heart’s content, where he would normally be too shy to reciprocate your affection. You knew he needed this time just as much as you did because during this time, he would sit as close to you as possible-- if you weren’t already settled on his lap-- and would nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck, whispering how much he loves you and will miss you. Mainly, this took place whenever the two of you weren’t cuddled on the most convenient and comfortable horizontal surface in either the dorm or your apartment, but that depended on the rest of the members.

The first time that you and Yugyeom had to spend time apart was because GOT7 had a month long semi-lockdown to get ready for and complete their comeback promotions. It was almost a disaster for your relationship because without your, now customary, day-long cuddle session with Yugyeom, you both became insecure about how the other felt. At the time, it was the longest time since you had met the boy that you didn’t see each other for any lengthy period of time. Neither one of you contacted the other as neither of you wanted to annoy the other by being too needy. There was only one reason your relationship survived that time. You ended up being blessed that Yugyeom had such wonderful hyungs because at the end of the month, JB and BamBam practically forced you to come to the dorm to console your sobbing, stressed boyfriend. You ended up staying and cuddling an insecure Yugyeom for three straight days to the joy (read: annoyance) of the rest of the guys.

The next time was only for a week, and Yugyeom has invited you to come over to watch a movie the night before-- with the rest of the members. You had started the night sitting on the floor in front of your boyfriend so he could play with your hair; but as the movie progressed, you had ended up in his lap, wrapped in his arms, and with his face pressed into your neck where he could whisper sweet nothings to you while you let out soft giggles as his breath tickled you. That time, Yugyeom learned that if you get cuddly and soft in front of the hyungs-- they’ll tease you about it until they find sufficient new teasing material. Unluckily for your boyfriend, they found something else to tease him about within the week.

The third time is when you came up with the system that you use now. The day before he left, he came over to your apartment. The whole day, you two laid in bed intertwined while watching whatever drama he had been into at the time, whispering a promise of a romantic night for you when he would return. When it had gotten late, you had unwillingly sent him back to the dorm with no less than five gentle goodbye kisses and a reminder of the date that he promised. This system (and the multiple calls, texts, and FaceTimes) worked extraordinarily well for you two, but it never stopped the incredibly tight hugs and desperate kisses you shared as soon as you had been reunited. (That promised date ended up turning into the two of you ordering pizza and watching movies on your couch.)

You shook your head to clear your thoughts. Thinking about your sweet boyfriend was making you feel a confusing mixture of flustered, lonely, and lucky to call him the love of your life. You repositioned yourself on the couch so you could see the door and almost wished that you had listened to Yugyeom last night over the phone when he told you not to wait up for him because he would be home extremely late-- if he could come straight to you apartment after arriving back in Korea. Stubborn as ever, you had decided to wait up for him, but now you were struggling to keep your eyes open. You had been determined that you would stay awake just so you could relish being in your boyfriend’s presence as soon as you could; but the later it got, the more you fought to stay awake.

When Yugyeom finally arrived at your apartment, he was ready to crawl into your bed beside you and hold you like he had so desperately been craving for the entirety of the past six months that he had been gone. But when he walked in the door, he immediately saw your sleeping form curled around one of your throw pillows on your couch. Your boyfriend smiled fondly at the sight, set his bags down, and moved to sit next to your sleeping body.

“Jagi, I told you not to wait up for me. Wake up so we can get you to bed, you don’t want your back hurting in the morning,” he whispered while stroking your hair. Your only response to his attempt to wake you was turning over and burying your head into the warmth of his lap. He chuckled at your stirring, knowing that you wouldn’t be walking yourself to bed so he placed a soft peck on your cheek and left you to get himself ready to sleep. Roughly fifteen minutes later, he came back to your couch to carry you to your bed before tucking the both of you in and falling asleep cuddled into your warm body.

You wake up to the faint smell of Yugyeom mixed with the growing smell of coffee and decide to look for him in the kitchen. As you get there, you see a pot of coffee, two mugs, and the back of your favorite boy-- trying to figure out your new electric rice cooker. Smiling at his endearing confusion, you silently walk over to your tall boyfriend and drape your arms around his waist while nosing in between his shoulder blades.

“Good morning Yugy, I missed you so much,” you murmur into his back. He turns in your arms and reciprocates your embrace.

“Good morning baby, I missed you too,” he replies shyly and continues, “I was trying to make you breakfast in bed, but as you see I got kind of held up.” You giggle and extend your arm to push the button to turn the rice cooker on. For the rest of the day, the two of you talked, cuddled, and binge-watched the drama that you started together on the day before he left.

As the sun set, you and Yugyeom were cuddling in your bed, your head on his chest and legs intertwined. Moments like this were where he swore you were the most beautiful to him. Neither of you had even roused the effort required to actually change your clothes, you hadn’t put on any makeup and just barely pulled up your hair, but just being with you was everything to him. He was reminded in just a glance at your relaxed form how deeply, madly, and completely in love he is with you and he knew that this moment in time was staying with him forever. This one moment could possibly be his _most beautiful moment in life._


End file.
